Love and War
by Inu-luva-666
Summary: Kagome, Sango and Miroku are all agents. What happens when Sesshomaru calls on them to find his brother and stop Kikyou and her gang from destroying the world? What about when Inuyasha starts to fall for this agents. Love is not an option, is it? (Rated R
1. It Starts

Love and War

***Just for the record I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. All the other stuff in here (like Xcel) I do not own that either. Enjoy! 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Chapter 1 * It Starts*

Kagome stifled a yawn as she trudged into the kitchen. Her best friend Sango was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and messing with the latest camera device. She looked up from her work and smiled.

"G'morning sleepy head. I got the files for the new agents. Wanna see them, oh and I have the letter for our next mission." She smiled again, and reached across the table, dragging a manila envelope. She opened it up and pulled out four files.

"Kagome, age: 17, rank: undercover agent, marital status: single, gang or status: the Angels, other notes: Not a very nice person. Also affiliated with the Dogs." Sango laughed. 

"Shut up, your the one who filled out my information." Kagome poured herself a glass of coffee and sat down across from her friend. "What does it say for you?"

"Sango, age: 18, rank: Mechanical engineer CIA official in command, marital status: Officer rank 1 Miroku, gang or status: the Angels, other notes: Smart, beautiful and cunning, dating a lech. Also affiliated with the Dogs" she frowned. Kagome however erupted with laughter. "Heh, were even now."

"Miroku, age: 18, rank: standing official officer rank 1, marital status: Official Sango, gang or status: the Dogs, other notes: Tough cookie, affiliated with the Angels."

"Inuyasha, age: n/a, rank: n/a, marital status: unknown, gang or status: Leader of the Dogs, other notes: I will kill you if you come any closer to me."

They both laughed, "You mean I hafta work with someone I know nothing about other then he wants to kill me?" Tears were forming in Sago's eyes from laughing so hard.

"Hey, shouldn't we know him? Miroku is like second head leader deal, and this Inuyasha guy is leader." Kagome scratched her head. "Is there a picture?" 

Sango shook the folder as four pictures fell out, "Me, You, Miroku, ah Inuyasha, damn is he fine." She passed the picture to her friend.

Kagome held it in her hand a moment, "Man he is fine." The boy had long silver hair with 2 ears on top of his head, his eyes were stunning gold. In the picture he wasn't smiling, just smirking the "Mess with me smirk". Dropping the picture Kagome grabbed the folder and pulled out the mission. "Hey what gives?!" She glared at her friend, the only thing attached was a business card. 

"Uh, yah about that. We are supposed to meet this guy in person, well you are. At 10:00, so if I was you I would go get dressed you only have 15 minutes." Sango stuffed her mechanic pieces in her bag.

Sighing Kagome walked into her room and pulled on a white shirt that said "I hate you" and baggy denims with metal links. She pulled on her DC shoes and strapped her gun around her ankle. Making sure she had her badge she pulled her long hair up in a bandana. Smiling in her mirror she left the room slamming the door.

"Oi woman! Easy on the merchandise" Sango yelled from the living room. "No wonder they upped our rent in this stupid apartment." Sango sighed and looked at the pictures. "Hmm, this Inuyasha is so, so, familiar yet...Oh No!" She whipped out her cell and dialed Kagome.

"Hello this is Kagome..."

"Kag, its Sango, I'd watch out you got company..."

"Thanks, talk to ya when I get back..."

"Later..."

Kagome already knew they were coming when she got the call. I mean hell it is Saturday, and what do lonely boys do on Saturday? They go pick up girls who can kick their ass.

"Morning my sweet cake." Kouga walked up to her as she passed through the lobby. He held out a white and yellow rose to her.

"You shouldn't have." Kagome's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Honestly don't you and your gang have something better to do? Someone else to annoy?" She picked up the pace stopping at the front desk. 

"But baby, I had to come see you again..." Kouga was cut off by her hand silencing him. 

"Please have this delivered to Official Miroku, class A delivery, It must be there by 11." Seeing that Kouga still stood there, holding the flower out to her, with his most charming smile, she couldn't help but take it and kiss his cheek. "Now, I'm running late. If you want to talk then call me later ok?" She just didn't have the heart (or time) to cut him down and pick a fight.

"Absolutely." He snapped his fingers as his "men" came around the corner. With a wink they strode out of the building.

"Arg, what a day." Kagome pulled out her keys to her motorcycle. Usually she'd take her Jetta, but she felt in for a nice joy ride.

At precisely 10:00 she made her way into *WCC headquarters. She looked around the large place, which was extremely fancy and elegant. "Excuse me miss. I'm here to see..." She paused. She didn't have a clue who requested her.

"Ah, Kagome, there you are." A voice from behind her caught her attention. Turning to meet whoever it was she was greeted by a very handsome man. He had long silver hair that swept inches off the ground. He wore a formal suit that suited his copper eyes and his face was complimented by 2 diagonal patterns matching on each side of his cheek. A blue crescent moon hung in the middle of his forehead, and pink markings above his eyes. 

"You must be..." Yet again she was lost with her words.

"Agent Sesshomaru. It is a pleasure to meet you." He offered her his arm. Which she happily accepted. He led her down a few hallways and into an elevator that gave off a view of the whole building.

"Fascinating isn't it? This must be the grandest building I've built so far." He answer as if reading her thoughts. "But that is not why I beckoned you here."

He led her into an office where they were greeted by a young girl. And when I say young, she was young. 

"Fluffy! Fluffy! I missed you!" The little girl was running around ecstatic at the sight of Sesshomaru. He blushed slightly, his face unfaltering. 

"Calm yourself Rin." he opened his arms, which the little girl ran into. 

"She's darling, is she your daug---"

"You might say that, more as if you could say adoptive child. But I lover her like my own, when that time comes." He released the girl and clicked his fingers. A short toad like person-ish deal came into the room and bowed deeply.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you called.." he looked at the girl beside him.

"Yes Jakken, take Rin to her room and calm her down, she might want to play with Hoshi." And with that Jakken ushered the girl from the room.

"Bye Fluffy!!" she ran happily from the room, bonking Jakken on the head.

"That however, is not what we came here for." Sesshomaru guided her into a large office that over looked the city. He sat behind the large desk and motioned for her to sit across from him.

"So then, Mr. Sesshomaru, what business do you have for me?" Kagome looked at him as he opened a drawer and took out a remote. Clicking a button she turned her head as a large cabinet opened to reveal a TV. He clicked a different button and the screen turned on. 

"The spiders, a nasty gang headed inside the co-op farther north from here. They are ruthless and a mess, mass killings, horrible. They are led by Kikyou..." he flipped the remote as a picture of a young girl came up. "They are searching for the Biltimore Technology headquarters at the moment. What they want is the Xcel Mariucci bomb that is being built currently. It is strong enough to wipe out New York and three surrounding states."

Kagome went over this information in her head. "Then what exactly do you need me for?" 

"This is where you and your team come in. Inuyasha..." he flipped the screen as the agent she looked at in the picture earlier came up. "My brother Inuyasha has the latest leads on the bomb. And we want him in our possession."

"If he's your brother why don't you just call him and tell him to come home for crying out loud?" Kagome was getting frustrated. He was yet to make a valid point with her.

"If I could then don't you believe I would have done that sooner? He is dangerous, a maniac and will not comply with me. That is why I need you."

"Oh no you don't. I am not a slut or a whore, and I will not sell myself out to this guy so that he is on our side."

"150 mill." He looked at her with those eyes.

"Make it 165 so I can split it between my friends." Kagome countered him. If she was going to do this, she wanted to milk it for what it was worth.

"Deal." he rose to his feet clicking the remote. "The spiders are heading currently into Las Vegas. I will pay for all of your accommodations, needs, equipment, etc. You will leave tomorrow with Your friends and agents Miroku and Sango. Once you are there you will then meet up with my close friends and your acquaintances from the LVCLD (Las Vegas Crime Lab Department) Agent Shippou and Agent Kirara. At the Appolo theater you will rendezvous with my brother, if everything goes as planned then I will personally meet you at the Luxor on Monday. Are we clear?" he set the remote down as a video played of the Spiders heading eastward in a car.

"Crystal."

~~***~~~

Please read and review. This is my first story, or attempted story. If you like it then I'll continue with it!


	2. Are we in trouble yet?

Well I got one review, and to me that's as good as my b-day. This is the next chapter in this series. I don't know how long its going to be or when the lemon scene will be either. Ill inform you asap. Thanks a million! Oh this chapter in particular has a ton of bad language alright? Avert the eyes….

Inu-luva-666 

~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

Chapter 2 Are We In Trouble Yet?

The next morning they boarded their 9:30 flight to Vegas. The trip was a fast, but not quiet one. Miroku was just fascinated with the flight attendants wings (the little airplane pins they wear), then he touched her breast. She smacked him a good one, he saw stars for the first time, that morning. Then he happened to rest his hand on Sango's ass when she bent over to retrieve her earring that fell out. Kagome however, thought about her mission...

"You must be on time. Where something catchy but not giving...I'll meet you Monday for the second act...." She daydreamed when there flight landed. They headed to the hotel (the Luxor) and checked in. 1 room between the three of them. Well 2 rooms between the five of them when they met up with Agent Shippou and Kirara.

"Well, now we are here. Kagome we need to get you dressed ok?" Sango pulled open her suitcase and rifled through it, pulling out a long maroon dress. "I figured you would wear a shirt that said kiss my ass and your baggy black pants so I brought this." 

Kagome humphed and stuck the shirt back in her bag. Taking the dress from Sango she hurried into the bathroom and changed.

About ten minutes and 20 Do you need helps later Sango and Miroku were giving each other nervous looks.

"No way on earth will I wear this. It has corner whore written all over it." Kagome came from the bathroom blushing furiously. 

"Oh My God! What are you talking about?! That looks fabulous on you!" Sango walked a circle around her admiring the dress. It was a long maroon dress that bunched diagonally at the right knee, sweeping diagonally to the left to the floor. It appeared to be a strapless, but was held up by a clear strap with a star on the shoulder. Sango applied some light makeup and put her hair up, curling little ringlets down her face.

"Miss Kagome, you look completely ravishing." Miroku stared at her from his position against the wall. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it. 

"Now put these on." Sango handed her a pair of silver stilettos. "And get going the limo is already out front. Oh and here, She pinned a beautiful star pendant to the side of the dress. This is the camera, and here..." She took a little tiny star and glued it to Kagome's canine. "That is so we can hear all the conversations." she smiled and pushed her out the door. "On with it now!"

"Oi carumba.." Kagome managed to spit out before she was thrown into a limo.

When she arrived the place was already swarming with people. Walking calmly and as collected as possible she made her way to the front of the building. "Kagome, reservation for on---"

"Ah yes, your joining Sir Inuyasha tonight. Right this way." The young butler cut her off and headed off into the place. Momentarily he stopped at an empty table in front of the stage. "Sir Inuyasha will be with you momentarily" He nodded and held out his hand.

"Oh right," Kagome opened her silver purse and pulled out a one hundred, placing it in his hand he smiled and left. She sat down and ordered a small glass of wine. 

"Ms. Kagome I presume?" A husky voice called from behind her. He walked alongside the table and sat down across from her. "You look stunning."

It was him. Inuyasha, the boy from the picture. He was more handsome in real life she noted. "So, my brother sent you did he?" Inuyasha stared at her through his golden orbs. His ears flickered around the room, picking up sounds.

"I'm sorry. I do believe that you invited me here did you not? There for I have no connection to your brother." Kagome sipped her wine and looked at him through her smoky lashes. Hey if she was getting paid she might as well make it worth it.

Just as he was about to say something a man walked out onto the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could please have your attention, we would like to present to you our newest band Tatu!" (Ok I do not own them or there music. I just think that they are great singers and it fits in here somehow.) 

Two girls walked on stage. But something was oddly familiar... The first one had black hair that was shagged all over the place, and the second one had blond hair pulled around into knots. 

"Come quickly!" Inuyasha got up and grabbed onto Kagome who sputtered in protest. It wasn't easy to run in high heels and a dress. He dragged her across the room and into the hallway. Reaching into his pockets he pulled out two face masks.

"What's going on?" Kagome was confused as she put on her face protector.

"And your there undercover agent? Then you should obviously know what I'm looking at." He pointed to the girls who were prepping themselves on stage.

Aha! Kikyo and one of her partners obviously.

The blond one struck a note on her guitar... 

Momma lookin' at me

Tell me what do you see

Have I lost my mind?

Daddy lookin' at me

Will I ever be free

Have I crossed the line?

A gas started to slowly fill the room. Added sparks and lights kept all the people in the audience from noticing, they slowly drifted off to sleep at there tables and on the floor. 

"Get your gun! NOW!" Inuyasha pulled out a gun from both sides of his pants and ran into the room. Kagome following his lead pulled out her gun and chased after him. He fired off several rounds at the girls on stage, but they knew better.

Pulling there wigs off they whipped out there guns and fired back, backing behind the stage. Quickly they were joined by more spiders. Kagome's voice caught in her throat as did her bullets stop. There was Kouga. He was wearing a spider jacket and pulling Kikyou and the other girl to safety. "This was it, that son of a bitch." She took off running, or tried to after Kouga. Her dress was a pain in the ass, she stopped and ripped it right up the side. Not only was she showing a whole lot of leg but it made Inuyasha stop thinking for a moment as he stared at her long pale legs. 

"Beep, beep, beep." something ticked in the distance.

"Damnit! Kagome get out of there! There's a bomb run!" Inuyasha called to her but he couldn't see her as well through the thick smoke. "Women." He chased after her direction and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go! I have business I need to settle ok?!" She tried prying herself loose.

"Don't you get it there is a bomb, if we don't go then we die, and your mission is over do you hear me?" Inuyasha was pleading with her.

"No." 

"Fine then." he grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder. She pounded his back begging him to put her down. "For the love of God. Why can't there ever be an easy escape route?" He looked up and noted that the ceiling was made of glass. "This might hurt." He told Kagome who stopped moving. He concentrated real hard and jumped straight upwards. Breaking through the glass he silently fell to the ground in front of his car. "At least some things turn out good." 

"You ok?" he asked Kagome. There was no reply.

Setting her down on the ground he noticed she had passed out. Turning her on her side he took a look at her back, which was full of glass shards. "Damn. Might as well take her to my place. Knowing Sesshomaru is already there." He took of his jacket and laid it across the backseat. Hey he didn't want blood on his white leather seats. 

*BOOM*

He carefully laid her down, making sure not to wake her incase she was sleeping and not passed out. He looked behind him watching as the place exploded into the night. "What a night Kagome. But if you let other things get in the way, we'll never finish our mission."

~~LATER~~

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha stormed around his apartment. His brother sitting on the couch staring at him. "You know what fuck you! and fuck this mission ok?!" 

"Dear me brother, temper temper. Everything is fine, for now. You scared them to there hide-out so we shouldn't worry to much. But get your head out of the gutters Inuyasha, do not tempt yourself or the girl. Your not allowed to love." Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha paced back and forth. He occasionally ran his fingers through his hair, or put his hands in his pockets.

" Your a son of a bitch. You hear that your an asshole. Mother fucking piece of shit no good for nothing brother. I would never fall in love, ever. I just was worried about her. I HURT HER!" He yelled and grabbed his hair. "If I get to close to someone they get hurt, always." he sat down on the couch. "Isn't it my fault the Spiders got started?" 

"Not really brother. We both knew that Kikyo was desperate for an upper hand. And when you two broke up, it only pushed her to the extreme, but I'm glad. She hurt you, deeply. And you are our top agent, I still need you before I dispose of you." Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the door. "Jakken will bring her things, she will be staying with you. Watch her carefully." He opened the door and stepped into the dim hallway. "Oh and Inuyasha, whatever happens, do not lead yourself into temptation do you hear?" he shut the door.

Inuyasha stood up. "DAMN YOU!" he kicked the door. 5 months of Anger management had obviously done nothing for him. He opened up his bedroom door and walked in quietly. Kagome had been asleep in his bed for at lest 4 hours now. They had come home to Sesshomaru, waiting. 

He carefully undid her dress, or what was left of it. It got pretty ripped up when she tore it and when they broke through the glass. He removed it and looked away at the sight of her body. He didn't realize she wasn't wearing a bra. He dressed her in his baggy Pipestone shirt and boxers. Now for the tricky part. His blood held a little powerful magic in it. Healing powers, nothing extreme but enough to help the wounds on her back healed. He had already removed the glass and cleaned it with water, but he thought it would be better for him to do it his way.

"Kagome?" He whispered softly, kneeling down next to the bed and brushing away the hair in her face.

She stirred slightly. "Hmmm, Inuyasha is that you?" Opening her eyes she looked at the boy sitting next to her. "Wait a minute, whose clothes are these? Who dressed me?" She blushed.

"Don't worry, I did, and I promise you I didn't touch or look." he blushed darker then her.

"Alright then. What happened?" She sat up and cringed in pain. "Shh its not your fault." She put her hand on his and held it.

He looked away. "The wounds on your back are deep and bad. I can fix that for you if you'd like." He looked back at her. She stared at him a moment. 

"I trust you." She whispered it. Turning her back to him she lifted up the shirt to reveal her back.

"Don't think me perverted, but lay down on your stomach and pull it up. Its much easier." She did as she was told. He crawled over her in a straddle position. Sesshomaru's voice cut through his head. "Do not lead yourself into temptation..." 

He sighed and leaned over. He licked the first wound softly, then blew on it gently. She shivered. That was not cool. It was making him extremely turned on. But he resumed, cleaning all the wounds and blowing on them softly.

"Why is he doing this to me? I need to stop this now...but it feels so good, oddly enough as much pain as I'm in he's making it so much better, on so many different levels..." Kagome thought to herself and closed her eyes. She barely knew him, but she felt like she wanted him with her.

"Alright I'm done." He backed off her. Rising from the bed he felt her hand on him.

"Don't leave me ok?" She practically whispered as her eyes began to close. She scooted over, allowing more room for him to join her.

"Do not lead yourself into temptation..." His voice came back again. "Ah fuck that, what the hell." He laid down beside her on the bed. She rolled over so that her head was in his chest. He could feel her breathing slowly onto his stomach. He reached his arm around her back, and pulled her closer to him.

She winced at the contact on her back. She smiled at him when she saw the concern in his eyes. "It doesn't hurt.." She drifted off to sleep.

"Oh man what am I doing?" Inuyasha stared at her a moment. She resembled Kikyou, he remembered there relationship.

*Flashback*

"I hate you, you bastard. You used me you piece of shit worthless nothing." Kikyou screamed at him as she pulled out her gun. "I want more freedom, and I want to lead this Dogs. Its only right." She eyed him carefully.

"Yeah it is right, because they should be led by a bitch. Like you!" Inuyasha high kicked the gun from her hand. She backed away tripping over her own feet. Falling to the ground she stared at him. 

"You will rot in hell Inuyasha, and don't think you won't see me again. Our relationship may be over but remember, All is fair in love and war ok? Don't write checks that you can't cash you hear me?" Kikyou got to her feet and turned her back to him.

"Hey Kikyou?" She turned to him, "I'll race you there you psychotic bitch." He laughed and ran off into the night. 

*******

Well there is the second chapter. Sigh. Remember R&R if you like it. Thanks a lot.

Next Chappie: Kagome was the first to wake. She gasped when she realized she was in someone else's bed, and that someone else happened to have his arms around her.

*Smile* Luv ya! Inu-luva-666


End file.
